Giorno Felice della Madre
by Krovavoe Zatmenie Luny
Summary: La inocencia de un niño y los lazos que, aunque desconocidos, pueden sentirse. Esos pueden ser los mejores regalos de una madre.


Sé lo que están pensando uuU: Si esta tiene tanto tiempo libre para escribir one-shots ¿por qué no actualiza su historia? Pero no es porque tenga tiempo libre, es sólo que hoy se celebra el día de la madre en Perú y el ambiente hizo que mi inspiración se disparara. No pude evitar recordar a una de las mejores madres del anime : la mamá de Haya-kun!!!!!!! Si no fuera por ella mi querido Haya-kun no existiría y ¿qué sería de mí sin él? Así que esta pequeña historia es para ella!!

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, si así fuera la madre de Hayato nunca habría muerto.

**

* * *

**

Giorno felice della madre

Una suave música resonaba por los pasillos de un gigantesco castillo. Una pequeña niña de ojos verdes se dirigía hacia el cuarto de música, donde se encontraba el piano que daba origen al sonido y, con seguridad, el niño que lo tocaba. Una vez que llegó a la puerta la abrió lentamente, buscando no interrumpir la pieza y vio a su hermanito sentado al piano, tal como esperaba, tocando con mucho esmero.

- Estuviste practicando desde muy temprano, a este paso ya no tendrás ganas para tus clases- le dijo acercándose a él.

- Es una sorpresa para onne-san- le respondió el niño con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¿Una sorpresa?- preguntó confundida la niña, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir otra palabra la puerta del salón se abrió dando paso a una sirvienta de la casa que estaba acompañada de una hermosa joven de largo cabello plateado.

- Niño Hayato, su maestra de piano ha llegado- anunció la mujer mayor- ¡Niña Bianchi! La he estado buscando, su padre quiere verla- dijo al reparar en la presencia de la pequeña, dándose media vuelta para salir y darle paso a la maestra. La pequeña Bianchi salió detrás de la sirvienta para ir a la oficina de su padre, no sin antes saludar con un asentimiento a la joven mujer que entró al salón.

Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada nuevamente, la joven se acercó al pequeño que estaba frente al piano.

- Buenos días, Hayato-kun ¿estás listo para tocar el piano hoy?- le preguntó con una voz suave y una sonrisa.

- Hoy quiero que sea diferente- declaró el niño mientras le tomaba de la mano y la hacía sentarse a su lado en la banca del piano. La maestra lo miró un poco confundida, pero el pequeño sólo le dio otra sonrisa- Hoy quiero que me escuches.

Y con eso, el niño cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta y suave, pero muy hermosa, una melodía que ella no recordaba haberle enseñado así que se mantuvo en silencio escuchándolo, disfrutando de la música que era lo único que se oía en el salón.

- ¿Te gustó?- preguntó el niño una vez hubo terminado, con una mirada ansiosa dirigida hacia ella.

- Por supuesto que si, Hayato-kun, realmente tienes mucho talento- le respondió, apenas conteniendo todo el orgullo y la felicidad que sentía dentro de ella, pero que igual podía apreciarse a través de sus ojos.

- Que bueno, porque es tu regalo- dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Mi regalo?- lo miró de nuevo confundida.

- Si, _Giorno felice della madre_- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con una mirada completamente sorprendida y un rastro de temor en los ojos, ¿acaso ya lo sabría?, ¿alguien se lo habría dicho?

- Tú eres una madre, ¿verdad?- le aclaró el niño sin dejar de sonreír, como si eso respondiera todo.

- ¿Po-por qué piensas eso?- su nerviosismo la hacía tartamudear, temblaba levemente mientras esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta. Vio al pequeño desviar la mirada y llevarse un dedo a la boca en un gesto infantil, como si buscara la respuesta apropiada antes de voltear a verla nuevamente.

- No sé pero...creo que es porque luces como una madre y te sientes como una, no puedo explicarlo bien, ¿acaso me equivoqué?

Apenas terminó de hablar sintió unos brazos rodearlo fuertemente y se vio apoyado contra el pecho de la joven, tan cerca que podía oír el latido de su corazón, un latido suave y adormecedor que por algún motivo que no supo entender, se le hizo increíblemente familiar.

- Muchas gracias, Hayato-kun, eso fue hermoso.

El pequeño Hayato sonrió ante esas palabras, cerró los ojos y se acomodó mejor para corresponder el abrazo. Se mantuvo cerca oyendo ese latido tan tranquilizador, sin poder ver desde su posición las lágrimas de felicidad que se formaban en los ojos de la joven madre y que ella se negaba a soltar para no arruinar el momento que se había creado. El momento que le demostraba que todo lo que decían acerca de "el llamado de la sangre" era cierto. El momento que se aseguraría de conservar en su memoria por el resto de su vida y aún después de esta.

* * *

TT_TT El pasado de Haya-kun siempre me hace llorar. Este fue como un recuerdo perdido en el tiempo creado por mí. Por cierto "Giorno felice della madre" significa Felíz Día de la Madre en italiano.

Le dedico esta historia a mi querida madre, aunque nunca vaya a leerlo (no mientras yo pueda evitarlo o.o), por que despúes de todos los problemas y los malos ratos, en fin, seguimos aguantándonos XD.

Ciao!


End file.
